


All I Want for Christmas (Is Smut)

by MizuPhoenix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Devoted Reylo, Dirty Christmas puns, Doggy Style, Elevator Sex, F/M, Leather Kink, Leather gloves kink, Mutual Pining, Spanking, Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuPhoenix/pseuds/MizuPhoenix
Summary: All Ben Solo wanted for Christmas was to lose his V-Card. Only, the reason he was still thirty years old and hadn't lost it yet was all due to one Rey Jackson. His very best friend.Rey wanted quite a lot of things for Christmas this year. All of them involving her first friend (and love of her life) Ben Solo.With meddling friends trying to bring the oblivious pair some Christmas cheer, this was going to be a very Smutty Christmas.





	1. Tall (Thirty-Year) Old Virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gopherbroke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gopherbroke/gifts).



> I make no apologies for the Christmas puns. I know my fellow CaP ladies will love them.  
> Merry _Fucking_ Christmas Jessi, you filthy animal.  
> Thanks to my beta who shall remain nameless until the authors are revealed. You are wonderful.
> 
> Prompt:1) Ben is forced into playing Santa at the company Xmas party. Rey tells him all the naughty things she wants for Christmas. Smut. 3) All virgin Ben wants for Christmas is to lose the V card. Somehow Rey finds out and offers to help. Smut. **I could not pick just one, so I combined two. It is the season for giving after all.**

_This had to be the worst idea of all time,_ Ben thought while he watched his friends cackle. Actually cackle, like they were all auditioning for the role of the Wicked Witch. His frown deepened when Hux fell off the couch in a fit of giggles. He hoped the ginger prick hurt himself.

“Oi! It’s not that funny,” he groused.

Poe slapped him on the back. "Sure it is. Ben Solo, thirty-year-old virgin. What does he want for Christmas? World Peace, a Billion dollars, some peace, and quiet? Oh no, he wants to get laid."

Finn was not one to be outdone by his boyfriend. “I’m just surprised you haven’t done the deed yet. Not like you’re hurting for offers. None of them up to your standards? Have to ask Santa for the perfect lay?”

Hux shot up, his face as red as his blasted hair, “Dear Santa, I’ve been awfully good this year. Please send me a sweet thing with a perfect ass to fuck until I pass out. Thanks, Ben.”

“I hate you all.” Ben stood up from the couch, his eggnog left half finished on the coffee table.

“We’re just teasing man, lighten up,” Poe slurred.

“No, you all are the worst,” he hissed.

With that said, he turned on his heel and stalked through his home. Storming up the stairs, he slammed his bedroom door shut as loud as possible. If his drunk friends, loath as he was to call them at the moment, decided to break his shit he could not have cared less. So what if he was a virgin? Plenty of people waited to find ‘the one’ before having sex.

Sure his idea of ‘the one’ was the one person he could not actually have. His best friend, because she was better than his other asshole friends, was the one person he wanted to keep in his life. Having sex would complicate matters. If things went south there was a very real chance he would lose her.

Rey Jackson was off-limits.

Honestly, it was easy enough to ignore the random women who threw themselves at him when he went to the bar. That part of his celibacy was simple. None of them could hold a candle to his best friend, and his libido agreed.

The hard part was ignoring Rey every time they hung out. In the last few months, she had been touching him more. Or he was now noticing her extra attention. After her last failed relationship, if three dates counted as a relationship, she had been more handsy with him.

Not that he minded the attention. He practically melted into a puddle of goo whenever her hand casually brushed against his arm. It was the restraint it took to keep from doing something stupid. He was a Solo. Solo’s were naturals at doing stupid.

He curled around his pillow, and for the millionth time, wished it was Rey he was wrapped around. Knowing he could never have her, he assumed finally getting laid might cure him of his obsession. Now all the drunk jerks he called his friends knew he wanted to hand in his V-card. He could suffer the humiliation, so long as Rey never found out.

"Rey," he whispered into the pillow, pressing a kiss to its surface. He flushed with shame because he knew just how pathetic he was.

“Wait, you’re telling me that, Ben, _our_ Ben, wants to get laid for Christmas?” Rey’s jaw dropped. She regarded Finn with a raised eyebrow. “You’re fucking with me, right?”

Finn shook his head. “Nope. He admitted that’s all he wanted for Christmas.”

“And how much alcohol was involved?”

“A fair amount, but not enough that he was trashed,” he defended.

Rey rolled her eyes, “Implying you all got smashed later?”

“Yeah, after he fled upstairs. Poor little virgin,” Finn smirked.

Rey reached over and gave her friend a good smack on the back of his head. She ignored Finn’s cry of pain. “Don’t be a jerk, Finn. I think it’s rather sweet he’s still a virgin. Sometimes I wish I was,” she admitted with a frown.

“Don’t say that. Listen, you just need to find yourself the right guy,” he offered her hand a sympathetic pat.

“Yeah, yeah. So, let me guess, you guys are going to hire him a hooker for Christmas,” Rey pointed her fry at him.

Finn held up his hands, “Not my idea. It was all Poe’s!”

“I’m sure you tried really hard to change his mind too,” Rey deadpanned.

“Well, no, but I mean if it gets him laid, what’s the harm?”

“You jerks need to just mind your own business. Leave getting Ben Solo laid to me,” Rey declared. She bit into her fry with fervor.

“What, you? You’re going to pop his cherry?” Finn pressed, leaning closer to her.

Rey flushed and coughed the bit of fry that had lodged itself in her throat. "No."

“Oh?”

“Shut up,” she hissed.

“I mean, you’ve been in love with him for years,” he smirked, “this could be your chance.”

Rey shook her head. “No. I’m not humiliating myself by offering to have sex with him. Best case scenario, he takes it as a pity fuck. Worst case, he rejects me flat out. No.”

“You two are hopeless.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means neither of you realize you’re both in love with each other.”

“You’re imagining things,” Rey grumbled, studying her plate.

“If you don’t want to bang Ben Solo, he’ll be getting a hooker for Christmas.”

Rey wanted to scream. Or slam Finn's smug face into his food. Rey had made it a rule a long time ago that she would never cross the friend line with Ben. He was too precious to lose. He was her first friend. Her best friend, even.

Ben Solo was the epitome of her dreams made flesh. She tried so hard to resist him, and even her many attempts to fuck away her feelings had failed. Oh, how she wanted him, and oh how she feared his rejection. Maybe a few years ago she could have tried. But now, too much time had passed. Their moment had already passed them by, flipping her heart the bird as it went.

Or had it?

“Okay, fine, say I do want to ‘pop his cherry’, how do I even try? There’s the whole friend-zone canyon to cross for one,” Rey pointed out, dragging her eyes away from her food.

Finn smirked. “Oh, Hux has a plan for that one. You know who’s going to be playing Santa this year at the company Christmas party?”

Rey perked up at this idea. Working with her best friend for Rebel Tech was a joy. Even if she had to watch the love of her life be ogled by the entire female staff. Now knowing he was still a virgin birthed hope inside her. Perhaps he had been waiting for the right person to catch his eye. Maybe, just maybe, he wanted her as much as Finn was saying. As much as she wanted him too.

“Oh? And why does Hux have this plan?”

Finn flushed under her stare. “Well, it’s always a good idea to have a backup plan.”

“Which one is the backup?” Rey’s eyes narrowed, her lips thinning into a straight line.

“Not saying,” Finn shook his head, “bro code.”

Rey thought she might pull a muscle with the strength of her eye roll. “Whatever.” When Finn kept quiet she urged him on, “Well, go on.”

“So, here’s the plan...”

Of all the bullshit luck, he had been chosen to play Santa at the Rebel Tech company party this year. It had Hux written all over it. This was revenge for tossing their hungover asses out into the snow the other night, he was sure of it. Or some plot to help him get his Christmas wish by having all the ladies sit on his lap.

Why was he still friends with them?

He passed by Rey's cubicle and tried not to stare at her too long. Grey wool sweater, cream-colored turtleneck, and pressed black slacks. She was _gorgeous._ Of course, she could be wearing a trash-bag and it would look fashionable. Her beautiful chestnut hair was tied back into a bun, the few loose strands begging him to tuck them behind her ear.

She was focused on her work, but he could not resist calling out a greeting to her. “Morning, Sunshine.”

Rey jerked and spun around in her chair. “Oh, Ben! Morning,” she cheered, a breathtaking smile curling over the soft features of her face.

He hid his inability to breathe by taking a sip of coffee. “You going to the Christmas party this year?” If he had to endure his other coworkers throwing themselves onto his lap, he hoped that at least she might be counted among them.

“Do you want to go together this year? Save you from your adoring fans down in marketing?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. It was adorable, every time she asked him a question she’d bob her head to the side and he was unable to say no.

Except this time, he really had to. "Nope, turns out I've been voluntold to help out this year?"

“Your mother?”

“Nope, HR.”

Rey smirked, “Ah, so you’ve pissed off Hux again.”

“I still don’t know _how_ he got that job,” Ben grumbled.

“Blood sacrifice?” Rey offered, that brilliant smile still etched on her face.

“I’m still partial to selling his soul to the devil. You know Hux doesn’t like to get his hands dirty,” he pointed out with a smirk.

“True," Rey paused and bell-like laughter escaped her pink lips. "I _could_ make a ginger soul joke, but that would be too easy.”

Ben chuckled, bringing his hand to his hair to prevent him from reaching out to touch her. “True. Agree to disagree.”

“For now,” Rey shrugged her shoulders, “but I’m not giving in that easily, Solo.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll see you later, Rey.” Ben offered her a wave of his hand and left to get to work in his own tiny little space.

“Later, Ben.”

His happiness from interacting with his best friend (love of his life) warred with his mounting frustration with having to play Santa. Now, because of it, he missed an opportunity to be her sort of date. At least, he hoped, she'd sit on his lap.

Ben shook his head as he sat down at his desk. He did not need to be thinking of Rey like that. He had coding to do.

He was hopeless.

Rey stood in front of the mirror and wondered for the hundredth time why she let Rose and Paige Tico help her get ready. Sure, Rose and Finn were best friends, and Paige was a fashion aficionado, but this was a _bit_ much.

She twirled around and eyed the short dress as if it had personally offended her. Her ass was all but hanging out. The white fluffy trim was the only thing keeping her in the realm of semi-decent. The dark red skimpy dress, (lingerie) was velvet, and warm, but she looked more like a slutty Christmas elf than a proud independent woman.

The forest green thermal leggings were tucked into what Paige called her ‘fuck me' boots. Knee high, black leather that molded to her legs, was all but cutting off her circulation. Also, they pinched, and the four-inch heels did nothing for her feet. Her ass looked fantastic, and she was sure to catch a lot of eyes.

Except, Ben’s were the only eyes she wanted on her.

She tried to tug the dress down another inch, it would not budge. Rey turned to the grinning sisters. “I look like Slutty the Christmas Elf.”

“I mean, we could have tried to go for Slutty the Reindeer if you wanted,” Paige offered.

“With Ben being Santa, I mean, it would fit. You do plan on pulling his sleigh all night.”

Rey threw her hands into the air, trying to mask the heat she felt flooding her cheeks. “Really, Rose? God, this is a horrible idea. I can’t do this, not like this,” Rey groaned waving her hand over her outfit. “I’ll be flashing him my ass when I go to sit down.”

“That’s the point, Reyrey.”

“Makes it easier to feel his Yule Log.”

Rey stalked over to the bed and slammed the Christmas hat on her head. “You’re not helping,” she warned.

“Course we are,” Paige smirked, “you sit on his lap looking like that and he’ll be dying to unwrap you.”

“Oh, should we put a tag on that bow around her neck?” Rose added.

“That would be amazing. To Santa, From Slutty the Christmas Elf,” Paige finished, giggling.

“No! Absolutely not. That is where I draw the line,” Rey put her foot down, literally.

Rose shook her head. “It’s like she thinks she has a choice, PaiPai.”

“Poor girl has no idea how much it’s going to take to get Solo to stuff her stocking this year.”

“Seriously?” Rey screeched.

“Where’s the glitter?” Rose asked, now ignoring her completely.

“Third shelf, beside the construction paper,” Paige replied.

“You two are evil.”

“I’ll be Kram, Rosie can be Pus, then.” Paige laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Rey was half tempted to bite it. She kept her narrowed glare fixed on the elder Tico sister. "You should have just wrapped me up in Christmas paper with a sign that says ‘open me, Ben'."

Paige shook her head. “That’s too obvious. You have to be a little subtle,” Paige tsked.

Rey groaned, falling to the bed. “You’re the worst.”

“Tell me that after Santa Solo jingles your bells. Or you jingle his.”

Rey threw her arm over her face. Right now she felt about as subtle as a gun. If Ben still thought she had only platonic feelings for him after prancing around looking like this, there was no hope for them. This was either going to be the best Christmas of her life or the worst.

“Speaking of bells...”

_Oh god no._

If one more woman told him that they wanted Santa (him) to make them his favorite reindeer, he was going to scream. Hux was getting a sucker for Christmas, right in his smug face. Via his fist. He needed way more spiked eggnog.

The office was downright gaudy, but somehow was still looking less like the Christmas vomit of his parent’s home. His mother always did like to ‘go big or go home’. Ben kept scanning the crowd of people for the only person he wanted to sit on his lap. It had been an hour and he still had yet to see Rey. She _had_ to be here somewhere.

All around him people were gathered in groups. Funny Christmas hats and ugly themed sweaters burned his eyes. Ben was not quite at _ba-humbug_ levels yet, but the noise and laughter and red and green ‘Christmas cheer' was beginning to grate on his nerves. There was only one reason he suffered through this party. Now, where was she?

The music shifted to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas is You”. The crowd parted and his heart _stopped._

A vision of holiday sin in red and green soothed his bleeding eyes and stirred his libido. _Good fucking god that dress is short._ Her legs went on for miles. Green miles he desperately wanted to have wrapped around his waist. He coughed and shifted in his seat.

She turned her head and his eyes nearly dropped out of his head. _Were those elf ears?_ He mentally choked. She was talking with Finn, Poe, and the Tico sisters. He cursed his role as Santa again because he could not just get up and walk over to her. Then again, that might be a good thing. He was not sure he could trust himself with her looking like _that._

Then she turned and Ben decided he could die happy right there. She radiated light, and her eyes drew him up to his full height. She flashed him a smile, and he was paralyzed. His face was frozen, mouth parted, the danger of drooling all over himself was imminent.

“Close your mouth, Santa. I’ll go get you a cookie,” Hux whispered into his ear.

Ben did not bother turning his head. He did slam his jaw shut as he watched Rey slowly come closer. “Shut up,” he hissed.

He did not acknowledge the smug bastard as he stalked off. Rey sauntered closer and he felt himself grow hard at the sight of her. He would suffer the indignity of the Santa suit if only to stare at her for the rest of the night. Covertly, of course.

“Hello, Santa,” she purred.

Ben tried to get his mouth to open. He failed to form proper words. His response was more of a whining gurgle. His face flushed. Rey chuckled and tilted her head. _Adorable._ “You okay there, Santa?”

Ben shook his head, trying to will his body to cooperate. “Better now,” he admitted, then rushed to add, “Hux finally left me alone.”

Rey bent forward to whisper in his ear, his eyes focused on the peach skin of her breasts, “Want me to keep you company, Santa?”

Ben nodded his head vigorously. When Rey stood, he caught sight of the handmade tag hanging off the little red bow tied around her neck. He read the glittery green words and felt his heart stutter. His cock twitched, and his eyes searched for her own.

“Rey,” he whispered.

“Yup,” she continued to smile at him. “You know, I’ve been such a good girl this year. Can I sit on your lap and tell you what I want?”

Ben’s jaw dropped. The seductive tone to her voice had him tingling all over. “Sure,” he squeaked. _You can sit on my fucking face for all I care,_ he groaned at that thought. _Please sit on my face._

Rey spun around and the skirt of her dress lifted enough to see those fucking boots really made her ass look like heaven. She hopped onto his lap, and he quickly adjusted her so she would not feel the effect she had on him.

“Alright, _Santa_ , this year I want something really special,” Rey began, turning her head to face him.

"Oh, ho, ho?" he questioned. He would cling to the role of Santa like it was his lifeline.

“I want a man this year,” she admitted, her hand moved to play with his fake white beard.

“Santa doesn’t do slavery,” Ben hid his hurt behind a joke.

“What about your elves? Could be argued that that’s slavery,” Rey teased.

“I pay my elves a very gracious wage,” Ben felt himself relax just a bit. Falling back into their usual banter made him feel a bit more at ease. He could almost forget Rey looked fucking delicious on his lap. _Almost._

“Well, then this elf expects her Christmas present to be extra special,” Rey pursed her lips into a saucy smirk.

“Tell me what you want, and we’ll see what I can do,” Ben whispered back. Heat rushed to his face, and he was thankful for the scratchy white beard Rey was still stroking.

“Well, for starters, this man, I want him to _eat_ my Christmas cheer,” Rey ground her hips into his thigh.

Ben’s arms shot out to wrap around her tiny waist. Either to stop her or to encourage her, he was unsure. His cock twitched, and he bit back a groan. _Good lord, was this really happening?_

“Then I want to lick his candy cane. Which I’m sure is very impressive, because you’d only send me the best,” Rey purred, leaning close.

He could feel the barest touch of her lips against his ear. His eyes were full of peach skin, white fur, and red velvet. He had died and gone to heaven. Or he had gotten so drunk he was asleep and having the best damn dream of his life. This was _Rey_ saying these things to him. His tongue remained tied in his mouth.

“Of course, I want him to take me to his bed and fuck me into his mattress.”

So, pretense was being thrown out the window right now then.

“I’m also in need of a good spanking, so he’d be willing to oblige of course,” she was still whispering into his ear. Her body pressed closer, now his nose was a mere inch away from her chest.

“Spanking?” he whimpered. He could not help arching his neck, his nose brushed along the top of her perky tits. God, she even smelled like fucking Christmas.

“Of course, discourage me from being naughty next year. Spanking is a good incentive,” she accentuated this by twisting her hips. She moved, and instead of sitting astride his lap, she was now facing him fully. Her ass was pressed against his cock. The twitching appendage springing free after her shimmying.

“Oh,” he groaned against her, pressing his lips against her skin. His reservations and restraint were flying out of his control.

"Then, after that, I want him to raw me while I'm on my knees, begging like a good girl." He felt Rey nip his ear, and he shivered.

His hands tightened around her waist. All his fantasies were being whispered into his ear and he could not resist the urge to press her down. He rocked his hips, panting into her beautiful tits. Were they sparkling? He tongue ached to lick them. He went to wet his suddenly dry lips and his tongue barely skimmed her flesh.

She tasted like cinnamon. Spicy, mouth-tingling fucking cinnamon and sugar. She was a fucking gingerbread cookie, and he wanted to eat her all throughout this holy hell of a night. He groaned, “Rey.”

“I also want him to use his talented fingers to fuck me while I’m tied up. Like a present, because it is the season for giving,” she reasoned.

If any other man took Rey to bed, he might have to kill them. His hands drifted from her waist to her peachy ass. He dug into her, possessively cradling her. “It is, such a good elf I have.”

“Of course, I want him to do all of this after he fucks me in the elevator on the way out of here,” Rey ground herself against him again, and he was about to explode just from her words alone.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Ben choked out. Fuck his ‘rule’, it was Christmas.

Rey pulled back, and he saw her face was flushed as red as his own must have been. The heat in her gaze mirroring his own. She bit her lip and he wanted nothing more than to finally take those lips he'd been dreaming of. Kiss her like all her silly flings failed to do. Kiss her like she was the fucking universe.

Rey Jackson was his _multi_ verse.

He waited on bated breath to see what she would do. If Rey wanted him just as he wanted her, screw the consequences. _Please, want me._

“Oh, and if you’re feeling extra generous, I’d really like it to be you,” she looked away, still flushed.

Ben cupped her ass and stood from the ‘throne’ they had sat him on. Confidence from some long-forgotten part of his soul surged forth. "You sure you've been a good girl this year?”

"For you? Always," she admitted, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her legs followed suit and gripped his hips.

Ben ignored the looks from his co-workers. He was going to get his Christmas (Life) wish. Not a soul here was going to stop him. He glared at Hux when he approached them. The elevator that would take them to the underground parking was his destination. Santa had presents to deliver.

“You can’t just leave!”

"Santa's got some last minute things to do in his workshop!" Ben growled and continued forward.

Rey giggled, wrapping herself tighter around him. _Yes, I have a lot of things I want to do._ _Merry_ fucking _Christmas, and ho ho ho._ _If I play my cards right, it will be a_ very _happy new year._


	2. I Saw Rey Fucking Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all and to all some good Smut!

Ben’s thighs had been the best fucking seat she had ever used. She had never been bold enough to plant her ass on them during their movie marathons. Now, she mourned all the missed opportunities. Thick corded muscles, large and supple, and so comfortable. While she no longer sat on his lap, she was in a unique position to feel them.

They brushed along her own thighs as he practically ran them towards the elevator. _Someone’s eager to get to the presents under my tree,_ Rey snorted at this thought. The Tico sisters and their Christmas puns had corrupted her.

A wicked idea sparked to life. Rey pulled herself as close to the towering mass of muscle she could and licked his neck. She nosed the white faux fur out of her way as Ben's fingers bit into her ass. Oh god, she was going to have bruises in the morning. She continued her assault on his neck.

“Rey,” he whimpered, his long strides now jerky and stilted.

This only served to bounce her around in his arms. Her core rubbed against his covered cock. “Ben,” she purred, “take me home for Christmas.”

He growled some dark possessive sound that curled her toes. Or would have if the infernal boots weren't biting into her flesh already. He tasted like sweat and spice. Being in that suit under the spotlight must have been hard. She wriggled her pussy against his cock and had to dig her fingers into his back as he lurched forward. Oh yes, he was very hard.

“Please,” he whined, the sound soft and pleading. “Just be a good girl for a bit longer.”

Rey had enough of being ‘good.’ This was the first time she was truly naughty for Christmas and now she had herself wrapped around Ben. Oh no, she was done being ‘nice’ for Christmas. Santa could go fuck himself. Or, a saucy smirk pulled at her lips, she could just fuck this Santa.

“I’m tired of waiting, Ben,” her lips trailed over his neck. She drug her lips to his ear and whispered, “I need you.”

“Fuck!” he swore.

They stopped moving and Rey wondered if she had driven Ben to fuck her in the hallway. She mourned the loss of one of his hands leaving her ass. She tossed a look over her shoulder and saw him fanatically pushing the call button for the elevator. He must have been running.

His hands buried themselves in her hair and pulled her attention back to him. He slammed his lips onto hers, pressing her against the wall. She gasped when the cold metal behind her bit at her back. Ben dove into her mouth and she cried out. He swallowed it all, his tongue darting in to plunder her. She tried to take control, but Ben would pin her down and his plush lips would slant, she was lost. He kissed her like no man had ever before. Desperate, hungry, for her lips.

He groaned into her as he ground his cock against her weeping slit. Rey could feel the slick leaking from her. Sure, if she was able to look down she would see she had soaked through her leggings. Of course, that would require her to stop kissing Ben Solo as if her life depended on it.

He rolled his hips as the elevators opened, and she went practically limp in his arms.

No, she was content to keep kissing him all night long. It was not going to be a silent one, that's for sure.

Ben barely had enough sense to pull Rey into the elevator before the doors shut on them. He whirled them around and slammed her into the wall of the elevator. He reluctantly pulled a hand away from her sugar plum ass to press the button for the underground parking structure.

Once his task was done, he knelt down and urged Rey to stand on her own wobbly legs. He watched her grip the plastic railing. Her knuckles were white, and her arms trembled. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, barely registering the fact that she knocked his hat off his head.

"I've been dreaming of this for years," he purred, placing a kiss against her green-clad thigh.

He could feel the tremor in her legs, he rose his gaze from her dripping core. Her beautiful hazel orbs now black. “Ben,” she whimpered.

“Shh, baby girl. I’ve got Christmas cheer to eat,” he dove down and licked a long strip along her covered pussy.

The taste of her ripped through his brain and he growled. He continued to lap at her covered pussy, too eager to pull her from her leggings. Rey’s hands fisted in his hair, and she ground herself against his face. She was not sitting on his face yet, but there would be time for that later.

_O Holy, Fuck._

Rey continued to cry out a carol of curses as he ravaged her pussy. He wanted _more._ So, with little guilt, his grip shifted from her ass to grip the cloth in both his hands. He _pulled._ With a wet rip, her leggings tore along the seam. Suddenly thankful for the wall, he knelt before his best friend and thanked every Christmas Ghost there was. Past, Present, and Future, she was not wearing panties.

He flicked his gaze to Rey, who was staring down at him, eyes at half mast and a red tinge to her cheeks. “You’re-”

“Merry Christmas, Ben. You...opened me a bit early,” Rey smirked.

Oh, he was going to enjoy this present. With all the eagerness of a child at four AM Christmas morning, he dove in to finally press his tongue against her. If he thought she tasted amazing before, now without a barrier between his tongue and her pussy, he could honestly say he was eating pure heaven.

He took his time, long languid strokes of his tongue, while Rey squirmed around him. Her thighs clamped his head in a vice, while her hands crushed himself against her. He nosed her clit and dipped into her.

“Ben!” she pleaded, cried, sang.

Christmas _was_ the most wonderful time of the year.

Eager to see her unravel, he brought one of his leather clad fingers to her entrance. Fuck the costume, his slutty Christmas Elf needed something to fill her. Her Santa was only too happy to oblige. He pistoned his finger into her while he lapped at her clit.

“Fuck! Ben, fuck!” Rey writhed above him.

“Come on my fingers, baby girl,” he ordered, “want you to soak the leather.”

He strained his eyes to look up at her face, and he pulled away so Rey could watch him insert a second finger into her. The grip on his hair was just a bit painful, but the look of sheer wonder on her face was more than worth it.

She closed her eyes and he could just barely feel her pussy twitch. He returned to her perfect pussy of a present and wrapped his plush lips around her clit. He suckled harder and curled his fingers, searching for that secret spot he had read about. _So close, come for me, please._

Answering his wish, Rey came apart around him with a scream. He pulled his finger from her and licked her clean. When he pulled away, he felt her sticky juices coating his neck and throat.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Ben teased, as he eased Rey’s legs from his shoulders.

“Merry fucking Christmas to me,” she whispered. Her hair had partially come out of her bun, and she looked blissed out. It was even better seeing her like this up close than anything his dreams or imagination could come up with.

"We have a long night ahead of us, Rey," he chuckled as he pulled her into his arms. He swept her up into a princess hold. He bent down to kiss her cheek, and at the last second, she tilted her head towards him.

Their lips met and he wanted to sing Christmas carols. He hated them normally, but now after eating some Christmas cheer, he was well on his way to feeling Joy to the World. Lots of good will towards Men. Well, his grip tightened as he continued to mold his lips against the love of his life, not the ones who had dared to touch her before.

If he only had one night with Rey, he was going to ruin her for other men.

He stepped out of the elevator and carried her to his car. He had a lot of wishes to get through.

Something in Ben had changed. Gone was the normally shy and awkward boy she had known for most of her life. Before her was a god of sin and decadence, dripping with confidence. Sign her up for the naughty list for life. She thought she was going to corrupt this man, but it was becoming apparent Ben had been hiding a side of himself from her.

She was very eager to get to know this side of her best friend.

Standing in his bedroom, which she had been in countless times before, caused heat to flood her cheeks. Dark wood, and black sheets, it suited Ben. Before she had called his bedroom ‘emo’, now it was a room decorated for debauchery.

“Rey!” he barked, and she tossed out of her musing and into the fire of his gaze.

“Yes,” she spun around and watched him, clad in only his leather gloves and the red pants of his Santa costume, stride across the room towards her.

He leaned down and purred into her ear. “I thought I asked you to strip, little girl.” She shivered as his breath ghosted over her ear. “Looks, like you need some motivation not to be naughty.”

_Is he doing what I think he’s doing?_ Rey wondered in amazement.

He trailed his lips down her back and took the zipper of her dress between his teeth. She felt him drag the zipper down, his lips caressing her as he continued lower. When she felt him stop, he placed a kiss against her back. She watched him over her shoulder as he stood back up.

His hands came to her shoulders and he hooked the straps between his thumbs. “What should I do to make sure you’re a good girl for me next year, Rey?” he asked, his lips returning to her ear.

The cool air of the room hit her flesh as he pulled the straps down and peeled the dress from her body. His hands followed the cloth, warming her suddenly chilled frame. He splayed his fingers over her bare stomach, and Rey took a moment to admire that his hand could nearly cover all of it. The black leather against her tanned flesh was a dizzying combination. She had come all over that hand and glove just half an hour beforehand. She whimpered as she leaned back against him.

“I’ll be good,” she promised.

“Ah, ah,” he licked the shell of her ear. “I heard spankings are a great motivator.”

Rey felt a new rush of slick coat her thighs. “Um,” she bit her lip. She had said that to him, but she had no idea he would take it so seriously. Sure, she wanted those large hands on her ass in any capacity, but she really wanted the hard cock pressed against her back in her pussy. Hell, right now even his fingers would do.

She turned around when Ben backed away from her. He was sat on his bed, hands gripping the sheets, and she was sure his knuckles were white under the black leather. She approached him, slowly. Part of her wanted to throw herself at him, and the other begged her to savor every moment she had with Ben. Who knew if at the end of all this there would be more than just tonight?

She desperately prayed that he would be involved _every_ night.

“That’s it, come here, baby girl,” Ben’s deep baritone whisper coaxed her to come closer.

When Rey stood before him, she looked down, embarrassed and remembered she was still wearing her ripped green leggings and Paige’s boots. Her head shot back up to look at Ben’s dark chocolate gaze as she felt leather trace the bones of her hips.

“So small, god, I’m going to split you in half, Rey.”

_Oh, please do!_

She watched as he groaned and pulled her closer, “but first, some little girl asked for spankings. To keep her motivated to be a good girl. So, why don’t you come here and present that perfect ass for me?”

Rey’s knees shook. There was no way their relationship was ever going to be the same after this. She climbed over his lap and presented herself. When he hummed with appreciation she stopped shifting around. No, there was no way she could ever go back to just being friends (best friends even) with Ben.

She tried to hold still while his hands cupped her ass. “I should probably remove this,” he murmured.

Rey wanted to scream that he should absolutely not remove his gloves when she felt the cold air of his hand on the now bare skin of her ass. He had pulled the leggings down in one move.

_Oh,_ she thought, _well, that’s alright, I guess._

Ben's leather-clad hands ghosted over her ass and lower back. Her body was heating up under his ministrations. She wiggled around and then felt his impressive cock press against her stomach. By all that was good and holy, Ben Solo was hung! She bit her lip so hard she tasted blood to keep from crying out. She did not want to break the spell that had been cast between them.

“You’re so fucking perfect, Rey. We should have done this long ago,” his words were wrapped in awe and lust. She could feel his cock twitching between his thigh and her stomach.

“Yeah,” she agreed, her words trembled in the air, feather light and timid.

“Oh you beautiful goddess, I’m going to fill you up until you beg me to stop,” he swore.

_Please, do it!_

“But first,” she heard his chuckle, felt the displacement of air as his hand shifted. As she inhaled a breath, his large palm cracked against her ass.

She choked out a cry, “Oh, god!”

“That’s one, baby girl,” his hand rubbed over her aching flesh.

_How many more?_ She wondered, but was too stunned this was even happening to bother to ask. Also, she idly wondered if Ben watched BDSM porn because he had the role of a Dom down pat.

His hand smacked her again, “Two. Hmm, maybe I should have you counting, baby girl?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she replied before horror washed over her. _Oh god, I didn’t just...no. Please, no._ She mental begged. She had never once even hinted to any of her previous partners about her kink. Mostly it was born out from watching Ben fret about his apartment in a suit when she was eighteen for her high-school graduation. Since then, any man in a suit had her excited.

A few years, and the ever helpful Google, had illuminated her insane desire for Ben that day. She had a Ben kink she was sure, but to actually call him Daddy? _Oh god_ , she could just die right there thank you very much.

She felt Ben lean over her, his larger frame wrapping around her and caging her. “What was that, baby girl? You want to count for Daddy?”

He sounded well, pleased, but like he was dangerously close to coming undone. His voice had an edge of raw power behind it. Like she had spoken some sacred word and he was ready to unleash all he had upon her.

Rey dared to turn her head towards Ben, she schooled her face into a smirk, and replied, “Two, Daddy, how many more?”

She watched his jaw move, and his Adam's apple quiver in the moonlight. His lips opened into a feral grin that should have frightened her. If she did not trust Ben with her life she might have fled. Instead, she wriggled on top of him and insisted, "I want to play soon, _Daddy.”_

Ben's hand came down hard on her ass, she winced, that one had stung. "Three," she whimpered and tried to fight the tears coming to her eyes.

Ben seemed to notice her pain and began massaging her abused flesh. “I’m so sorry, baby. I, I didn’t mean to...” he trailed off.

“Just a bit too much,” Rey bit out. As much as her ass stung, she had hurt herself falling on it a _lot_ worse than his smack had. She did not under any circumstances want to stop.

“Shit, Rey,” he whispered, fingers tracing the mark he left.

She was losing him. Shy sweet Ben Solo was coming back to the fore. _No! Not yet!_ She didn’t want this to be over yet.

“Daddy, I’m all wet,” she purred, “I feel tingly down there.”

She felt Ben still immediately, she felt his fingers slide along her weeping pussy. When he pulled them away she felt his whole body shake. She heard a squelching noise and turned to see him sucking his fingers.

“So, you are,” and just like that, he was once again giving her a smoldering once over.

Ben could not believe he had lost control and hurt Rey. Like being snapped back into his body, he was ice cold. He had been having an out of body experience touching her naked flesh (Even if he was wearing leather gloves), but the moment he heard the pain in her voice he stopped. Rey was everything to him. He had used violence to beat up the assholes who dared to pick on her in high-school, but never on _her._

He felt so wrong, so filthy, he wanted nothing more than to get on his knees and apologize. Then she turned her head, shot him a coy smirk, and indicated she was more than eager to continue. When he brought his slick covered fingers back to his lips, he could not resist tasting them. She was fucking _divine._

He could spend the rest of his life between her thighs. He turned to her with every intent on making up for hurting her. “So, you are,” he stared at her, drinking in her flushed skin.

He pulled her up to his chest, spun them around and tossed her into the middle of his bed. She blinked up at him, “Ben?”

"Baby, I am going to fuck you until you can't even remember anything except that you're _mine,_ ” he growled. He shredded the flimsy leggings from her body, the green tatters falling around her.

“Ben, I- Oh, fuck!” she screamed when he slammed two fingers into her drenched pussy.

He focused on spreading his fingers, stretching her as he shoved the red pants down his thighs. His boxers being shed along with them. He watched her writhe on the bed, head tossing back and forth as he played her like a fucking instrument. She moaned and cried a chorus to their debauched Christmas Carol.

He kicked off his pants and boxers as he squeezed a third finger into her quivering body. “Fuck, you’re so damn tight, Rey.”

His thumb traced her clit and cut off whatever response she was about to utter. Her lips fell into a small ‘o' as her back bowed. "Look at me, Rey," he ordered as he brought the other glove to his teeth.

Her hazel orbs, fully dilated, zeroed in on his face. As he pulled the glove from his hand, he felt her clench down on his fingers as her pussy tried to draw him in further.

“Ben!”

“That’s is, baby,” he encouraged her screams, slowing his fingers and finally pulling them from her. Just as he was bringing his hand back to him, she reached out and gripped it. He could feel the aftershocks of her body with the way her fingers twitched around him. She tugged on his arm, and he crawled up her body.

His jaw dropped as she brought the black leather to her lips and swirled her tongue around each of his fingers. His cock was hard and weeping now. God above, he wanted to be buried inside her _now._ He watched, entranced as she tugged the leather off his hand.

He damn near came right there.

With a roar from some deep hidden place in his soul, he gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach. "Knees," he barked.

Rey brought herself up and as soon as he felt her ass against his cock he took himself in hand and thrust himself inside of her. This was no longer some gentle lovemaking. He was rutting her into the damn mattress. Imprinting her onto his bed for eternity. His hand splayed across her back and shoved her further into the mattress. His other hand gripped her hip, bruising her flesh, and brought her to his hips over and over.

Their guttural cries soon drowned out the slapping sounds of their flesh. “I wanted this to be slow,” he bent down and whispered into her ear. “I’ve wanted to make love to you for as long as I can remember.”

Rey moaned, probably so blanked out on pleasure she was unable to form words. At least that’s what he hoped.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you so good you'll never want another cock. You're mine, Rey. You hear me?"

He continued to pound into her, his balls tightened, but he needed to feel her come on his cock. Feel her come apart around him, and admit he was right. She was his as he had always been hers.

“Yours!” she managed to garble out as her knees gave out on her.

Ben turned her head and pressed his lips to hers. A punishing kiss for all the years he watched her go to other men. To leave him sitting alone at home, waiting for her to text him. She was tattooed behind his eyes and on his heart, and she went to others instead of him.

Never again.

His frenzied thrusts slowed, and as the rage left him, he pulled out of her. Rey whimpered and grasped for him. He flipped her over, hand sliding along her sweat-slicked body. He locked eyes with her and re-entered her slowly.

He was no longer that dark and dangerous man.

He was a damn teddy bear for Rey. He would be gentle with the love of his life. “Rey, baby girl, look at me please.”

“I,” she coughed, “I am looking.”

He shook his head. “No, you’re not seeing me. Rey, I _love_ you. Please, please see me.”

“But, Ben,” she bit her lips and tilted her head. Her hair had fallen out of the bun she had worn it in. Chestnut waves haloed around her head, “I do, see you,” she whispered back.

His heart seized. His whole body trembled, and not because he was slowly inching his way inside her. “Rey-”

She cut him off by reaching her hand out to cup his cheek. “Do you _see_ me?” she asked.

Did he see her? Had he seen anyone else for years? Rey was all he’d ever-

_Oh. Oh! OH!_

Solo’s _were_ naturals at being stupid.

“Oh, Rey, baby,” he nearly wept as he bottomed out inside her.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. Soft and chaste, but overflowing with love. He was an _idiot_ for missing this. “It’s always been you, Ben.”

Fuck, if he didn't want to kick his own ass right then. As he thrust inside her, the simmer that surrounded them before was fast returned to boiling. As her hands gripped his back, he tilted her head and claimed her lips once more.

They moaned, soft and sweet, a quiet passion born out of love, not lust. He pulled away from her lips to whisper promises into her ear.

“I’m not leaving you again, baby.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“I’m going to make love to you every night.”

“You better.”

“I’m going to keep loving you, forever.”

“Please.”

They came apart together, wrapped around each other. A mess of limbs and tangled heartstrings.

As far as Christmas Miracles go, Ben thought this one had to at least make the top five. He snuggled into Rey, spent and worn. A tired ache from years of holding back sagged his muscles. The burning of muscles between his thighs from finally handing in his V-Card for his Man Card was of little consequence. The shared beat of their hearts helped to lull the sleeping miracle in his arms to slumber. He did as he had always done, and followed her.

If Rey had known that helping Ben lose his V-card was going to go like this, she would have done something about it years ago. The minute she was of legal age, she would have climbed him like a damn tree. Sure, he was four years older than her, and they had known each other since she was twelve, but waiting fourteen years was _way_ too long.

The ache between her thighs and the memory of the multiple orgasms he’d given her split a smile across her lips.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Ben mumbled behind her.

If waking up to Ben’s arms around her, spooning her like she was the sun, and holding her like he was afraid she might vanish is what fourteen years of waiting brought her, well. She _might_ do it all over again.

“I thought it was baby girl?” she teased, unable to resist the urge to torment her best friend.

She was somewhat surprised she was actually not at all shocked that she still viewed him as her best friend. Just because sex and admitted feelings had come into the equation, it did nothing to change how she felt about him. Rey turned around in his arms and placed a kiss against a blushing cheek.

“Only in the bedroom,” his voice dropped an octave.

“Ben, we _are_ in your bedroom,” she pointed out, running her hand down his chiseled chest.

He looked around and blinked the last bit of sleep from his eyes. When his gaze returned to her own, he was alert and smiling brightly. The eager energy bubbling inside him flowed into her and she matched his grin.

“So, we are,” he hummed and turned a salacious grin on her. “I think we still have a few presents on your list to get through.”

Rey tried to remember what all was left on her Christmas list. The only thing she really wanted was him, so as far as she was concerned, Santa Solo had delivered. “I mean, I have you, so...”

"Someone mentioned being tied up like a present for me because it is the season of giving," he murmured against her lips, drinking her in and flicking his tongue along her own.

Oh, she had said that, hadn’t she? She pulled away and whispered. “Better get the garland then.”

Rey laughed as Ben scrambled out of bed. “Merry fucking Christmas to us then,” she whispered to herself. “Oh, and bring some food if you’re tying me up. I can’t just live off of your Christmas Ham.”

All she had wanted for Christmas was Ben Solo, and now that she had him, she was going to be naughty with him in this bed for at least the next twelve days. She opened her lips and belted out a Christmas Carol she was sure Ben would love.

“ _Twelve fucking hickeys_

_Eleven yards of rope_

_Ten of Daddy’s spankings_

_Nine Blow Jobs_

_Eight Hair Pulls_

_Seven Slutty Outfits_

_Six-ty Nine_

_Five More Spankings_

_Four Hour Erections_

_Three Daily Orgasms_

_Two Nipple Clamps_

_And Ben Solo making love to Me”_

She heard Ben laughing from downstairs. Paige and Rose were going to give her so much shit over the dirty Christmas puns. She shrugged to herself and picked up one of the gloves Ben had worn last night. _Fuck it. Tis the season to be Smutty._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jessi, I hope this stocking stuffer was just what you wanted this year.  
> Merry Christmas, and see you all in the New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Two is pretty much 95% smut...  
> Hopefully, I can have it out by Christmas, but we'll see how that goes.


End file.
